


Special Things

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: ‘Who would have thought that an average Saturday in May would be the day that changed their lives forever’





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely Anon on tumblr requested this fic with the prompt: ‘Special things make special occasions – Pg-13’ This is what I came up with. X

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day is in full swing. Kibum is brewing some coffee and Jonghyun is busy clearing the leaves from the back garden. The wind rushes around the blonde haired man, thwarting his attempts at getting the leaves into the brown bin liner and although the month is May, the chill in the air still lingers and the blustery winds make the temperature feel a good few degrees cooler than it actually is. Jonghyun huffs in annoyance as he only manages to tip half the rake’s contents into the bag, the other half spilling on the ground and skittering back into the long blades of grass where he had only just moved them from. Still, he thinks, he is getting there – albeit quite slowly.

The white PVC patio doors open with a beep, one that happens when any exterior door is opened – a part of their alarm system. Kibum steps out in his ankle grazers, bare feet only tucked into blue slip-ons. His hands carefully juggle the tray as he steps down the concrete step and when Jonghyun turns his neck, his eyes light up at the sight of steaming coffee and a slice of cake.

As the two men chat in the centre of twirling leaves and a dancing black bag, the phone is ringing on the hallway table – neither man hearing it out in the elements as they share a sweet coffee kiss and pull their coats further around their bodies to block out the chill. A message is left on the answer phone; the red light blinking obnoxiously to any witness but there is no one around. Kibum clearing out the shed, Jonghyun raking the leaves and then mowing the lawn.

It isn’t until a few significant hours pass, when Jonghyun enters the house with heavy boots and a duffel coat. His feet slamming loudly as he tries to brush off some of the grass on the outside step before his socked feet pad lightly onto the linoleum floor. His steps are hurried as he shuffles into the hallway in search of relieving his bladder in the downstairs toilet. The older male passes the phone on his way and makes a mental note to check the messages once he has finished.

A rustle and a flush later, he enters the hallway to see Kibum making his way to the phone. His face is flushed red from the cold and his hair unruly in the way it stands from his head in rough angles.

“I was just going to check them” Jonghyun says with a light chuckle, eyeing the lithe finger that presses down onto the voicemail button before a crackling noise reaches their ears.

“The number 4786557 called today at 13:54. _Good afternoon Mr and Mr Kim. This is Sharon from Little Miracles agency, I’m just calling to inform you that all of your checks have been successful and we can now proceed to the final stage. Please call me back at 4786557 to discuss further or feel free to call in branch. Congratulations and we look forward to making this a magical moment for the both of you.”_

The silence which encompasses the room is something strange that they have never felt before. It isn’t like the silence which followed the terrible news of Kibum’s father passing away. It isn’t the awkward silence of their very first date. No. This is a silence filled with bubbling excitement, disbelief, slight nerves and anticipation.

“I can’t believe it. This is finally happening.” Jonghyun says with a bright grin as he takes his husband’s hand in his own.

Kibum takes a little longer to come round but when he does, it is a face of pure panic.

“Omg, we haven’t got the room ready yet! There is so much we need to do. I should have done that and not the shed” is his instinctive remark.

“Calm down, come on. Let’s go down in person. This is everything we have always wanted and you are going to be an amazing father. We both are.” Jonghyun says in a soft but sure voice and every anxiety melts within the younger man, instantly being replaced by nothing but sheer excitement.

From there on in, it is a flurry of feet scraping on the floor. Keys hastily grabbed, jingling and being dropped by Kibum’s shaking hands. Jonghyun is running around trying to remember where he left his wallet. Taking large strides up the stairs and back down again before locating it on the table in the back garden. Four beeps represent the alarm being punched in and set. The loud warning bleeps, loud in both their ears until it is but a faint noise as the door is slammed closed and Kibum is locking the now suddenly complicated contraption. They hurry to the car, the wind once again pushing them back and blowing them around until they finally close the car door to a scene of tranquillity. Kibum reaches his left hand over to Jonghyun, their fingers entwining and squeezing in anticipation, comfort and love. The next moment, the engine roars to life and they set out in the direction of that blue doored building which behind it contains their future happiness. The familiar stone which they have visited in stressful moments through all the paperwork, intense questions, financial consults and all of the other obstacles they seem to have finally overcome.

Who would have thought that an average Saturday in May would be the day that changed their lives forever – the day that finally made them feel complete.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Five years later – 15th May, 1:54pm)

Kibum places the pot into the coffee maker. He strides over to the fridge, his hand clasping the cool metal handle beside a colourful picture of squiggles and deformed proportions. He opens it, taking out the milk and placing it on the counter. He cuts three pieces of cake, placing them onto the plain china plates. Alongside them he places one Americano, one latte and one tall glass of milk. He lines it up on the tray, exiting the PVC doors with a beep and steps out into the garden. He is almost victorious in his careful balancing act until he nearly trips over on the scooter sticking out next to the table. The coffee wobbles and spills a little but it isn’t much so he places it atop the garden table anyway.

“Jonghyun-ah, Taejunnie!” Kibum calls and both turn around simultaneously. Taejun spins with bunches of leaves crumpled up in both hands and Jonghyun turns with a smile, leaning casually on the rake as the wind blows some of the leaves from the little boy’s hands. “Come on, time to take a break.” Kibum says with a smile and immediately the youngest drops the remaining leaves and scurries towards the delicious looking cake. His small hands almost reach their destination when a bigger pair stop him. “Ah ah, Taejunnie, go with appa to wash your hands first” Kibum says sternly, pointing to Jonghyun who is half way across the kitchen threshold ready to wash up. “But Appa, I don’t want to!” The boy replies, folding his arms and a pout forming.

“What’s that? You don’t want to?” Jonghyun pipes up then, returning to the table and drying his hands on a towel as he approaches. A small and petulant nod is all he receives as an answer. Kibum sighs because he isn’t in the mood for a battle with his son once again.

“That’s fine then Taejun, you don’t have to wash up…” Jonghyun smirks and Kibum smiles because he knows what is coming. The innocence of the little boy however has him smiling for another reason, thinking he has won, he reaches his filthy hands for the cake once more “…I can just eat it for you!” Jonghyun finishes as he plucks the plate high up into the air from where he is still standing beside his husband.

“Appa, nooo!!” The little one shrieks and turns to Kibum for help and support.

“Don’t look at me! If you want your cake you had better go wash up quickly before he eats it.” Kibum suggests with an over exaggerated voice.

With that, the boy stands up and sprints towards the kitchen sink – almost tripping over his scooter on the way.

“Thanks for that” Kibum speaks softly, looking up at his husband.

“You’re welcome” Jonghyun supplies before leaning down and pecking the other’s lips. Kibum is just about to pull him back in for a deeper kiss when a shrill voice breaks their attention.

“Did he eat it already Appa?!” Taejun asks with a frantic look on his face.

“No no, I saved it Junnie – I distracted Appa for you.” Kibum replies with a smirk as the little one claps his hands and resumes his position at the table.

“I think you should distract me more often.” Jonghyun whispers into Kibum’s ear and the other laughs heartily before they both enjoy their well-earned coffee and cake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet but I really like it this way. Pure fluffy goodness, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to the lovely anon who requested this!! It was a lot of fun to write! :)
> 
> Remember if you have any requests you can message me on here or leave one in the comments. You can also find me on tumblr here (life-n0t-knife) and my ask box is always open! Comments, subs, upvotes etc… are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
